Midnight Scarlet
by Ai Star
Summary: What if Lily hadn't spent the rest of her childhood being raised by her uncle? What if Serena had died/ or had lost connection with her? What if she had been kidnapped just before she was about to leave with her uncle? This is an AU of Fox and Ice/Blessed Secrets Rated T for upsetting scenes and dark themes


**This is a what if story based on Fox and Ice/Blessed Secrets. But in a separate AU time line**

 **What if Lily hadn't spent the rest of her childhood being raised by her uncle or anyone else in her family after Silver's murder?**

 **What if Serena had died/or had lost connection with her?**

 **What if she had been kidnapped just before she was about to leave with her uncle?**

 **These are what have been put into account and this has just sprang up and wanted to see how this fairs.**

* * *

A small girl at the age of 6 is standing on a stage wearing rags. Her brown hair that was once full of life had been dulled from her emotional upset. She just wanted to go home, why was she here? She didn't understand.

The previous child was a racoon girl who had been sold for seventeen hundred yen to a man who had a foul mind. Just seeing these men scared the girl deeply.

"This child has been brought to us from a special guest. Shall we start the bid at three hundred yen?" Asked a man with dog ears and tail. She didn't know who these people were and why they looked different. But they were not very nice people to say the least.

"Six hundred Yen" said a guy with brown ears and a tail. They almost reminded her of a wolf in some way.

"Seven hundred and ninety yen" said a man who looked like a racoon.

"Eight hundred and forty yen" said a man who looked like a white cat, he had a dark smile on his face and it continued to scare her a lot.

"Nine hundred and seventy yen" said the first one.

"Two thousand and ninety yen" said a man with horns on his head; he had jet black hair and a dark smirk. He knew that he had most of them beat. To prove it the wolf and racoon backed out which made the man's green soul less eyes gleam with delight.

"Three-"

"Four thousand and ninety nine yen" the man with horns had stopped the man with cat ears. Even he was horrified by that amount.

"Final bid Four thousand and ninety nine yen?" said the bidder. "Going once? Going twice?" So-"

"Seven thousand and forty yen" said a man; the girl was surprised to see how he appeared to be nice and kind. Although it was a façade and she had no idea about his intentions. This man had grey wolf ears and a grey tail. Hearing this shocked the group but the bidder remained calm despite how shocked he was feeling inside.

"Seven thousand and forty yen? Going once! Going twice?" No one could respond, they were too shocked to say or do anything. The girl was even nervous and scared for she had no idea of what as going to happen now. The girl's stomach plummeted once the wooden hammer in the bidder's hands slammed onto the desk.

"Sold"

* * *

Once the wolf man paid he immediately went towards the shy but scared girl who was sitting by the wall.

"Hello there little lady, what's your name?" the man said with a charming smile, the girl almost didn't respond due to fear but knew she would be in trouble for not speaking.

"…Lily" the man smile grew wide and offered his hand.

"My name is Domonic Ara and I'll be looking after you from now on" Domonic says with a wolfish smile. Lily however is still upset.

"I want to go home, I want my uncle" Dominic's eyes flashed slightly which scared her.

"I can be your uncle and where we're going will be your new home. How does that sound?" he asks with a smile. Lily is still not convinced.

"Let's go see it though and if you don't like it, we'll take you home okay?" Domonic asks. Lily pauses before nodding, she was desperate to go home and maybe one peek wouldn't hurt.

Seeing this made him smile, he led her out the building to a strange area where there was a building that looked so empty.

Lily was starting to get cold chills about this but was dragged into the building regardless. The area smelt slightly and some girls who were taller than her either gave her a pity smile or scoffed. This unsettled Lily deeply as she was taken to a long hallway.

"I want to go home now" Lily said in a meek voice, her voice echoed slightly in the empty halls. The man's grip tightened slightly to Lily's surprise before he looked at her.

"Just one peek in the room, it has a phone you can use" Lily's eyes widened at the thought of being able to call her family. She knew their numbers off by heart in case something bad happened. Seeing this made the man smirk mentally at how naïve she was.

" _Too easy and too trusting. No matter she'll be a fetching price by the time she is ready or not_ " he said mentally as he lead her inside the office.

What Lily didn't know was that when she entered, she would not be able to come back out.

.

.

.

.

Terrified screams filled the office leaving the workers to look away and mind their business.

.

.

Just another slave for the brothel.

* * *

 **Ara- Means Rude, Primitive and Crude**

 **I feel bad for her in this. What do you all think?**


End file.
